A Poke Love story
by Mute.Stoic
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Jessie and James romace but pre-pokemon era, before the show. Jessie is new to a school and as luck would have it they are in the same room how will things turn out? Will meouth be okay?


**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ANY OF ITS RELATED CHARACTERS. THIS IS PURELY FAN MADE.**

**ONE SHOT.**

**Written as a love story, at a high school. In James POV.**

**THE FIRST DANCE, THE FIRST LOVE, THE FIRST ADDICTION.**

**I sat there in my corner of the class. I sat and watched as the rest of the students filled in. I leant my head down on the desk as the teacher cleared his throat **

"**Students I am pleased to announce that we have a new pupil joining us today." He said cheerfully. **

**He turned towards the door and motioned for someone to come in. Then a girl in a beautiful green dress walked in. I couldn't help but stare. Her hair seemed to shimmer at her every move. **

"**This is Jessica Parker, Jessica, why don't you tell us more about your self?"**

**All I could see was her cheeks redden and her eyes glint from the sunlight from the windows. **

"**H-hello, My Name is Jessica but I like Jesse better. I am 16 years old and my birthday is in June"**

**I couldn't help but look at her. She was stunning. **

**She was reddening further still and stayed silent for a good 30 seconds before Mr. Clank took intuitive.**

**The teacher took over for her, poor soul. To be embarrassed like that.**

"**Thank you Miss. Parker, could you please take a seat next to Mr. Morgan in the corner over there."**

**He pointed over to me, and my mouth opened in shock. No one has sat in that seat since David died. He was my best friend. But she did not notice my open jaw, and sat down at that desk. I stared at her, as did all the kids. Did she have no respect for the dead. I heard mutterings, and I noticed everyone staring at her, and I caught one or two looking worriedly at me. I shoved it off, she didn't know. But I really was ashamed at Mr. Clank.**

**After about 20 minutes or so into our pokemon study lesson I heard a shout of my name. **

"**MR. MORGAN!!"**

Oh god its clank**. I lifted my head from the desk and looked at him blandly. **

"**How nice of you to join us Mr. Morgan. But since you have no intention of staying awake for the remainder of my lesson, you can do me a favour. You will show Miss. Parker around the school, and you will take her bags to her room. Please introduce her to as many free teachers as you can Mr. Morgan. Do you think you can manage that?"**

**I stood from my chair, and nodded at him. **

Stupid clank.

**I reached for my backpack and slung it on my back as I heard 'Miss. Parker' rise from my dead friends seat. I walked out the classroom door and waited out side the room for a good minute while she waited with me. I pondered on whether I should help her out, after all she is new. **

**I gave into my better judgement, so I tried to start up a friendship. **

"**Excuse me Miss. Parker, My name is James" I hold out my hand and put on a nice smile. She seems so shy, but she took my hand any way. **

"**M-my name is Jessica" She seemed so sweet and innocent. "What is your dorm number?" she squeaked. And her face reddening yet again. **

"**Mine is number is 412, Its in the south wing. There are only two wings for dormitories. North and South." I said without thinking, normally I wouldn't give that precious number away. Damn her, making me do things without thinking. " So what is your number?" **

**Her breath hitched as I asked with curiosity.**

"**I- uhmm, I-I am in the same room as you" She blurted really fast.**

**At this I had a prominent frown upon my face. **Were the teachers doing this on purpose? Did they want the school to blow up? Stupid teachers. Well I am stuck with her, might as well make a good impression,** I thought all of this and had a defeated sigh at the end.**

**I brushed a purple/blue bang out of my eye line, and at this moment she seemed to gain more confidence. **

"**So, tell me about yourself?"**

"**There isn't much to tell. My parents sent me here for better grades, but it never worked but now I basically live here. I am about 5'4'' and I have green eyes, purple/blue bangs. I like rock music, and I bet you think I am a rebel." She nodded. "Well I'm not. I am into bike rides and swimming. I hate my parents."**

**I paused for a moment and stopped walking. She looked at me but I wasn't even using my eyes. They were shut. I opened them.**

"**Yeah, that's it really. So what about you? Tell me about yourself."**

**By the time I had asked this we were already at the foyer. **

"**Hey! Isabella!!" I shouted as I slapped my hand on the desk she worked at. She looked up at me in mock anger. "Hey its your own fault for snoozing on the job!"**

"**I was NOT snoozing thank you very much!" she said indignantly. "I was just resting my eyes."**

"**Yeah, yeah. Can you tell me where this young ladies belongings are so I can take them up to her room?"**

"**Name?" **

"**James Morgan" I stated with pride.**

**She swatted the side of my head with her hand and made me crash into the ground.**

"**Name please, dear?" She asked gently to her.**

" **J-Jessica Parker, Miss. Isabella"**

"**Everyone calls me Izzy, except him." She jabbed a finger in my direction as I collected my self from the floor. "And your bags are over there by the door, I do believe they are the large brown ones."**

"**T-Thank you" I heard her mumble.**

**I walked over to them and picked up two in one hand and another in my other hand. I left her to carry her backpack. **What I couldn't carry her backpack AND my own! **After a few unsuccessful tries I had finally gotten the luggage into an easy carrying position. It looked like a giant H above my head. **

**We came to the doors, and exited. The wind greeted us, and I walked on ahead without any difficulties. Though 'Jessica' was another story. She had to hide behind me as we walked over to the building.**

"**My name is Jessica, I am 5'2'', I like swimming and relaxing. I dislike the rain. My parents sent me here because they are rich and didn't want me to go to a public school. I have red hair down to my lower back. I have navy blue eyes. I bet you think I am a shy and timid girly girl."**

m-hmm**, I nodded vigorously.**

"**Well your mistaken, I would actually be quite loud and rude and really mean to most people. Its just that it's a new school and my mom made me dress nice, so I will behave nicer for a while, just don't get used to it." She added the last part with a cheeky and cheesy grin.**

**I laugh for a second before I stopped. **

**Jessica had walked on for a second more before looking back with a look of confusion.**

**I could feel the heat rising up my neck as I tried to voice the question.**

"**Je-Jessica, uhhm, Couldyoureachintomybackpocketandgetmycardplease…"**

**I said it in a rush, I could feel the heat full on my face.**

**She smiled shyly, and as I looked up she mumbled something about the choice of pocket.**

**She taped my pocket with her nail to make sure it was the one, as she slipped her hand in there I could feel my backside being pushed against as she tried to grab the card.**

**She shouted in success and waved the card in front of my face. **

"**Thank-you Jessica.." was all I got out before she cut me off.**

"**I told you in class call me Jesse."**

"**uhh, right."**

**I did a curt nod and told her to press the card against the reader to open the South Wing. The door gave a beep and a click as it swung open to let us through. She was about to put the card back into my pocket before I told her we would need it for the dorm door.**

**I walked over to the lift. **For I wasn't going to clamber to the top floor with these damn bags. I mean they weigh a tonne. But I wanted to make a good impression on her for some reason.

**As I pressed the number 13 I sighed deeply. Jesse looked over to me.**

"**Uhhm, James?" She said almost in a whisper.**

**I lifted my head up and looked her in the eyes. **

"**Yes?" I responded eagerly.**

"**I was, uhhm, I was wondering if you would like to join me on a swim tomorrow?" She asked in embarrassment.**

"**I would love to. But.." I did this on purpose. **

**Her breath hitched as I said 'but'.**

"**But only if you agree to come with me on Sunday night."**

"**What's happening on Sunday night?" She asked quizzically, almost fearful.**

"**A shooting star will be passing through our skies, It would be awesome if we could watch it together." I said in as matter-of-factly as I could. "You see, a shooting star is rarer now. And they stand for a sign of hope and happiness and .. Well never mind."**

**As the elevator chimed open with a cling, I swiftly stepped out and walked to the end of the corridor. I waited for Jessica to catch up with me. She shoved my card into the slot in the wall besides my door. **

**With a click it door was open. I pushed it wide with my shoe and I walked over to the bed and placed her suitcases on it. I walked over to the window and pulled open the curtains for her. **

"**What else was you going to say James?" She asked timidly. **

**I turned from the window, and looked at her. She was reddening. **

"**It's nothing. Don't worry about it." I said with a hint of sadness. I let my head droop.**

**She walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. I looked up and gazed into beautiful sea blue orbs. I almost melted then and there, but somehow I held my self.**

**I smiled a sad smile, before heading toward the other side of the room with a large wooden door with a rose design on it. I pushed on it and clambered inside. I could here her footsteps.**

"**Please unpack you belongings, I will be with you in a few hours." I stated in a flat tone.**

**With that I heard her footsteps retreating. I closed the rose door behind me and I made my way up the metal stairs.**

**I made it to the end of the staircase. I tapped on the door above me. **No reply. Rats**. I forced my way through, and I called to him. **

"**Meouth?" I whispered**

"**Meouth!" I spoke in excitement as he clambered in through the window. I could see drops of water sliding of his fur. I rushed over to the chest and pulled out a beige fluffy towel. I wrapped it around meouth and lifted him up to my chest. I cradled him like a baby. **

**He was shivering! I stepped over to the radiator and sat him up against it. I made sure that it was on full. I went over and shut the window. And slid down beside him.**

**I could hear the rain pattering on the window and the roof. Then a strike of light filled the sky as lightning and it thunder made their ways through the land.**

**I sat there beside him for a while. I was deep in thought.**

"**Meouth what happened?"**

**I looked down to him. **He was asleep, I think**. **

"**Meouth?!" **Yep he was asleep**.**

Ahh well I will come back later**, I stood up and scribbled a note for a 10 'o' clock meeting.**

**I shut the trap door and headed to the main room.**

**I pulled open the rose door and stepped into the room. She was sitting on her bed looking straight at me. I shut the rose door and walked to the middle of the floor. Where I fell down and tried sleep on the rug.**

"**What are you doing?!" I heard Jessica say in bemusement.**

"**Trying to sleep.. till ten." I mumble through the rug.**

**I could hear he move from her bed, then something soft hit me over the head.**

**I opened one eye. **It was her pillow. **I cackled in my head**

**I smiled a small smile before she gripped my hand and yanked me into a sitting position.**

"**What now?!" yelled in mock annoyance. **

**She looked at me with a grin.**

"**James why are you trying to sleep, on the floor, mind you. When its on seven 'o' clock?"**

It was seven already, blue mew what have I been doing for 2 and a half hours?

**I got up and ignored her question. I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled out a deep purple/blue top with a blood red R smack bang in the middle of it.**

**I also grabbed a pair of black bottoms. I walked to the bathroom and got changed and dumped my day clothes in the hamper. **

**I came out and went back to the open wardrobe, all this time Jessica has been sitting on the edge of her bed. Just staring. I pulled out a giant Dewgong plushie and placed it where I was on the rug. I went back to the wardrobe and pulled out a smaller plushie but this one was of a Groundon. I fell onto my plushie and got ready to sleep.**

"**You sleep at this hour?" She asked almost jokingly. **

"**I need to sleep till ten. I have an important meeting." I said nonchalantly. **

**She just scoffed and snorted as if it was some joke.**

"**you can keep that groundon if you like.." I said quietly as I drifted into sleep.**

**[ Talk about each other James asks her to get the dorm card from his back pocket. Embarrassment, blushing, Get in the building, take the lift. James starts explaining what life was like at his house and he helps her get settled into their room.]**


End file.
